


Liar !

by GreenHunter05



Category: Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenHunter05/pseuds/GreenHunter05
Summary: Caitlin and Dean have been together for a very long time. When Killer Frost makes her appearance and Dean doesn't know until a accident happens and he almost looses Caitlin. Watch their first serious fight.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow & Dean Winchester
Comments: 2





	Liar !

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so it's my first story published ever so don't be to creatical even know it is welcomed. I already posted this on Wattpadd and Inkit so if you read it before you can skip or read it again if you liked it. I'm gonna stop cause I'm rumbling.
> 
> Song : Little mix More than words.

He couldn't believe it , how could she done that, lie to him like that, I mean he knew that she isn't always at the bunker but for the love of God he couldn't be that bad when he was, she can be so stupid sometimes he thought that must of been the answer, she must have been scared that he would walk away. Dean was mad at Caitlin, he was mad that she didn't tell him sooner, he thought they told each other everything even the things that might hurt the other, or so he thought. He was mad he finds out this way, that he needed to almost lose her for him to know her secret, the feeling in his gut was telling him why she did and why she kept it a secret but he was too blinded by the anger going through his body. "DEAN!" He hears her scream his name, but didn't turn around, how could he face her, at least not now, no when he is so angry, not when he might say something he would regret for the rest of his life. Dean can stand the tough of Caitlin being mad at him, and he accepts the fact that they might break up but to have Caitlin hate him, that's something he can't do or accept. He just won't have it. "DEAN, PLEASE! I KNOW THAT I DID A MISTAKE! BUT I CAN EXP-" "EXPLAIN! Oh please tell me how can you POSSIBLY EXPLAIN THAT YOU LIED TO ME!" Neither of them moved, they were just standing there like statues, gazing into each other eyeing The disappointment and sadness in Dean's eyes could be seen from miles away, everything he thought he knew about Caitlin might be wrong or a lie, every touch, every soft word told by her, every kiss, every I love you . Did she even loved him anymore or did she ever loved him? those thoughts were burning him from the inside and that hurts like hell, spending every day every minute with a person that you share everything with and they share everything with you or at least you thought that they did. The pain that you are feeling when you find out the truth is a pain that you don't want to suffer and trust me Dean had suffered many kinds of pain but the one were he finds out he had been lied to by someone he loves? Is just as bad as the pain of losing them. Caitlin's eyes were telling another story the guilt and suffering were easy to see it was like her eyes were a door into her soul. She knows that she did a mistake, and she knows how much Dean hated lying but she did it anyway and she could lose everything by doing so but she just couldn't tell him not yet anyway, she wasn't going to lie to him forever. She just needed time to adjust to the idea that she is sharing her body with someone else, or that someone else is actually a cold-hearted killer bitch from another earth!!! So, yes that could take a while to process, but Dean didn't give her the chance to explain to him why she did it. "I-I-I ...I didn't mean to li-lie to y-yo-you for this long but, please t-try to un-understand that it wasn't easy for me either!" Caitlin said with her heartbreaking in millions of pieces. " Oh really? Why would that be? Because you aren't a GOOD DAMN LAIR !" Dean shouted at her with such anger, he felt sorry the second the words escaped his mouth. He turned his back on her and put his arms on his head in frustration. "Just so you know, I lied to you because I was terrified of what she can do to you, Sam, Cas, Jack, Mary, Bobby, Cisco and Barry, the rest of the team Flash, anybody actually because the other part of me is a fucking cold-hearted bitch that could kill you in a second without even blinking! But no you have to think the worst in me, don't you?! I bet that you thought that I just didn't tell because of what? Huh? because I didn't want to or that I wanted to keep it to myself, well you were WRONG !! I lied to you because I was too weak to tell you, too afraid that you might leave me and then I'll go full Killer Frost and I was afraid that Barry and Cisco could not bring me back this time. So I'm not a bad liar I was just afraid of losing everything that I have left, YOU STUPID, STUPID, SON OF A BITCH!!" Caitlin said it in one breath, getting all her feelings out and only God knows how good that felt. It was like something just got lifted from her chest it is true what they say after all. Dean was thinking if what she said was true? And maybe it was but he wasn't ready to admit it to himself. Caitlin wanted to cry her heart out but she wouldn't do that she wouldn't show her weakness never again because if she does then... Bye-bye Snow and hello hello Frost. Frost was right she was weak and pathetic because she wasn't or at least that's what she wants to believe. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry that I didn't see that something was off with you, and especially I'm sorry that I'm a stupid, stupid son of a bitch!" Dean was moving closer and closer to her with every word he said until they were inches away from her face. " If you think I will forget...." Caitlin was interrupted by Dean's mouth that were on hers, she kisses him back almost instantly. His soft lips tasted like honey, and she missed it so much. In that kiss, they said sorry, and I love you, and "I'm AN IDIOT! " they said it all and feel it all. The kiss was slow and soft but also passionate and full of love. Dean's hands were on Caitlin's waist and her hands were on Dean's dirty blonde hair that she loved. They don't know how long the kiss was but it felt like forever if it wasn't the need of the oxygen they wouldn't have stopped. "I love you" "I love you too, Elsa!!" They laughed at what Dean said and made their way to the bunker just to meet their family in there. When the rest heard that everything was okay and that the two were still together, they were relieved. So they celebrate all night long. The end ...... maybe.


End file.
